Geographic information systems (GIS) technology is increasingly used to provide geo-spatial data to a wide variety of business, government, and academic applications. GIS is often described as a collection of computer hardware, software, geographic data, and personnel which combine to record, store, process, interpret, and distribute geographically referenced data. GIS permit users to selectively interpret geo-spatial data in order to identify relationships, patterns, or trends that may not be readily discerned using traditional charts, graphs, or spreadsheets. Additionally, GIS can be used to anticipate future conditions based upon current and past data. As a result, GIS are increasingly used in asset management, event recording, resource planning, and demographic studies.
However, there are several factors which limit the use of GIS. One factor is the cost of deploying data collectors for GIS systems. Dedicated GIS data collectors are often large (e.g., up to 4-5 pounds) and expensive ($1500-$5000) per unit. Adding to the expense per-unit is the need for a console to which the recorded GIS data is downloaded. Many organizations use a dedicated personal computer (PC) for each deployed GIS data collector. The PC is needed in order to upload data dictionaries onto the GIS data collector which describe what data will be recorded that day and to download their recorded data at the end of the day. Additionally, at the end of the day, bottlenecks in downloading the collected data may occur if all of the users are at the office at the same time.
Another disadvantage of conventional dedicated GIS data collectors is that they often utilize a complicated user interface. Many GIS data collectors have dozens of input buttons for operators to learn and utilize an equally complicated user interface for navigating the data collector application. As a result, operators of conventional GIS data collectors require specialized training in order to fully realize the potential of these devices. Also, if the operators do not use the GIS data collector frequently, they can forget the functions associated with some of the buttons, or how to navigate the user interface.
As a result of the above stated problems, entities which utilize GIS data collection systems are often limited in the number of GIS data collectors they can deploy in the field. As a result, collection of data which is reasonably current may be constrained by the cost of collecting it. Whether it is due to the cost of the data collectors themselves, the additional equipment needed to support the deployment of the data collectors, or the cost of training operators, the ability to collect geo-spatial data in a timely manner is limited to a small percentage of the available workforce.